


Knocking

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Heero learns about an old Earth legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Knocking prompt.

Knocking

-

It was getting late. They were sitting up, because there wasn't really anything else they wanted to do on Halloween, drinking some fruity but expensive wine that Quatre had purchased for the occasion. There wasn't much alcohol in it, which suited Heero more than the harder stuff. They had carved a pumpkin and were sitting on the couch together, wrapped in the same blanket and watching cheesy horror movies.

Quatre was much too famous for them to go to a party, and Heero didn't like the crowds anyway. This suited them much better. 

Heero was just about to nod off when there was a sudden knocking that came from the door. Three knocks exactly.

Heero sighed, not wanting to get up from his comfortable position, but as he moved, Quatre gasped in a breath and tightened his arms on Heero's waist.

"No, don't."

Heero blinked at his boyfriend, who suddenly looked terrified. "I'm just going to see who it is."

"But it's midnight!"

Heero frowned, glancing at the digital readout on his wall. It had indeed just turned midnight. "So what?"

Quatre continued to hold onto him. "There's an old Earth legend. If you hear knocking at midnight and open the door, and no one is there, then it means someone you know will die."

Heero softened, petting his hair reassuringly. "Quatre, it's only a legend. Old Earth, before the colonial movement, had many strange superstitions. Did you know that tuberculosis patients are thought to be the origin of vampire victims?"

"Heero, please, just don't answer it. For me."

Heero continued petting his hair. "I think perhaps these movies are getting to you, but very well." He settled back on the couch. While he didn't believe it, there was no harm in indulging Quatre. Not when Quatre supported some of his own quirks and fears. "I won't answer it." 

The grip on his waist didn't loosen. Heero waited patiently for one of the servants, for that's who he was sure it was, to knock again or call for Master Quatre to answer the door.

But there was nothing. They fell asleep on the sofa in the early hours of the morning.

The next day, after they eventually rose, Heero asked the house staff who had called on them. 

No one knew what he was talking about.


End file.
